I am your Kitty
by CrazyFreak-o-Maniac
Summary: Raven has a lot of different emotions, even if she desn't show them. But when a certain Titans starts to make them spin out of control, she doesn't know what to do. BbXRae a bit of StarXRob
1. I am your Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING HOT DOGS, HAMBURGERS, AND FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS FROM DOOM!

I seem to be having this thing for writing One-Shots lately.

****

I am your Kitty

Beast Boy looked at Raven, who had fallen asleep on the couch. A single strand of hair was crossed over her face, and her perfectly curved mouth was downward in a nightmare. Her perfect eyebrows were in a frown, and she was tossing and turning. Beast Boy reached out a hand to touch her face, but brought it back. Raven would kill him if he touched her. Raven tossed again. Still, could he resist...

Beast Boy morphed into a kitten, and settled himself on top of Raven. There, he purred loudly, soothing the telepath. She stopped tossing and turning, and her mouth curved into a smile. Subconsciously, she grabbed Beast Boy kitten and hugged him to her chest. Beast Boy smiled and settled himself comfortably. Soon he too was asleep, and morphed back to normal. Surprisingly, there was enough room on the couch for both of them to sleep comfortably.

Raven woke up to find a sleeping Beast Boy next to her. Raven started to push him away, put she couldn't. He just looked so perfect, sleeping next to her. His arm was curled around her waist, in a hug. Raven smiled and closed her eyes. Slowly, without Raven realizing it, Raven's hand curled around Beast Boy's waist as well. So they both slept, hugging each other, as the sun dipped below the sea in front of them.

Sweet, isn't it?


	2. The Forgotten Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING COWS BECAUSE COWS ROCK!

Well, since everyone urged me to continue this fic, I shall. I'd like to give a special thanks to Regrem Erutaerc, who encouraged me the most and was the one that convinced me to actually continue! Thanks!

Note: **I am writing 3 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other stories are Super Sayain Girls! Dragon Ball GT, and Tokyo Mew Mew, Changes)**

****

The Forgotten Holiday

Raven woke up to find Beast Boy snoozing atop of her, and her arm around Beast Boy. Something behind her broke. Raven quickly removed her hand, then realized it was dark out. What time was it? Looking at Beast Boy's digital watch (A/N I know he doesn't wear one, but humor me), she saw it was 3:28AM. Was she sleeping here the whole time? What if the other Titans had seen her and Beast Boy cuddling? Something else broke. Raven stopped and breathed. In, out. In, out. In, out.

Slowly, she lifted Beast Boy with her powers off herself. Still very slowly, she walked out of the room, and went to his room. Raven went inside and set him on his bed, almost tripping on all the crap on the floor. Once she set Beast Boy down, she turned, and this time, did fall. She fell on top of something hard. She picked it up. It was a present. A present? What holiday is near? Aw, shit.

Raven got up quickly and ran out of Beast Boy's room. Christmas. How could she have forgotten Christmas? It was the biggest holiday! It was advertised everywhere! The Titans even had a freaking tree! Damn! Raven floated out of the Tower, and tried to find an open store. After 15 minutes of looking, she finally found someplace that was open. She went inside. Luckily, it was one of those stores that had _everything_ in them. Target.

Raven looked inside and found a beautiful pink sweatshirt for Starfire, the perfect present. It wasn't too light pink, and it looked warm and comfortable. Raven grabbed it with her powers. She looked around and found a CD that Cyborg had asked her for (how could she have forgotten?) and grabbed it too. It was hard for Beast Boy. She had to choose between a shirt that said 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your all the same', a shirt that said 'I scare my own family', and a shirt that said 'Cows are friends, not food' (A/N I love all three). She choose the cow one. It was even harder for Robin. Raven eventually found a black T-shirt and pants, as well as a new helmet. Raven paid for the stuff, then left the store. It was then she realized that Christmas was still a week away.

Lol, I thought that was funny. Again, thanks!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	3. December 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING COWS BECAUSE COWS ROCK!

I have decided to make this story a countdown until Christmas (so what if it's the end of May, DEAL WITH IT), with hours in it. So it would be 8 more chapters, give or take a few.

Note: **I am writing 3 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other stories are Super Sayain Girls! Dragon Ball GT, and Tokyo Mew Mew, Changes)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

****

December 17

6:00

Raven woke up. She had had that dream again. The one that made her feel pleasant. The only problem is, she couldn't remember what it was when she woke up. It was really frustrating. Raven sighed and got up. She put on a bra, black T-shirt, underwear, and black cargo pants. She and the rest of the Titans had given up with the uniforms. After all, Raven was 17, Beast Boy 16, Starfire 18, Robin 18 as well, and Cyborg 19. They were getting old. They weren't even the Teen Titans anymore. They were just the Titans.

Even their _names _had changed! Starfire was Kori, Robin was Richard, Cyborg was Victor, and Beast Boy Gar. Raven had kept Raven. Raven left her room to the kitchen. Once there, she made herself some Herbal Tea and drank it. The door opened. Gar stood there, in his boxers. He blushed.

"You're up unusually early," said Raven.

"I couldn't sleep," said Gar.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Raven, what is your favorite animal?" asked Gar, out of the blue. Raven looked at her green friend.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I want to know." Raven eyed Gar.

"Fine. I like cats," said Raven. Gar blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven. "You're blushing."

"Nothing," said Gar, blushing a darker green (She must remember that I was a kitten we were hugging for God's sake! How could she have forgotten?). Raven looked at her friend with concern (What's wrong with him? He doesn't remember does he? Why do I care if he does? I'm so confused!).

"Well, I think I'll try to go back to bed," said Gar. (Why did he come down here if he wanted to go to bed? Did he want to talk to me? Ask me about cats?). Gar left the room (Why did I go down there I just wanted to get her the perfect gift. Why do I care what gift she gets?). Gar fell back into his bed, sad and confused.

****

10:02

Gar woke up. It was time for him to get Raven's present. He had already gotten a tiger for Kori, a tiger shirt for Richard, and some sort of booster for Victor's car. All he needed was Raven. Gar got up and put on a black shirt and some jeans, as well as a baseball cap. Hopefully, this would keep away prying eyes. Gar left his room.

In the hallway, he ran into Victor.

"Dude, I don't know what I should get for Kori!" he said, with a desperate plea in his eyes.

"I'm going to the mall. Come with me," said Gar. Victor nodded. He was already wearing a huge shirt and pants. Both Victor and Gar went into the T-Car and went to the mall.

****

10:30

Gar searched the mall (What should I get for Raven? She likes cats...). Victor was looking for something for Kori, in a different store. Beast Boy looked around, then found a store called Katz 4 Eva. He walked inside.

The place was cat heaven. There were cat products, cat jewelry, cat statues, etc... The only thing missing were cats! Gar picked up a pair of black cat earings, with matching necklace and bracelet. He went to the cashier and paid for it (Something's missing. This is a good present but not good enough. I should get hr this and something else). Gar looked around, trying to find that perfect present.

"Can I help you?"

Gar whirled around to see a saleslady behind him.

"Sure... I'd like to get the perfect present for a Goth cat lover," said Gar (Gosh, that sounded stupid. She won't know what I want!)

"Getting something for Raven?"

"Yeah, she- Wait a minute!" The saleslady laughed.

"You're in luck. Your sweetheart-"

"She's not my-"

"Your sweetheart came by the other day, and looked at something. I'll show you. Follow me." Gar followed the saleslady, mumbling.

****

10:34

Raven sat in her room, meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

(What had happened this morning?) A picture of Gar in his boxers flashed into her mind. A lamp broke (Bad image. Stop it, Raven! You do not like him, understand? You don't! You'll destroy the whole tower, or worse, the world!).

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

****

10:36

Gar exited the store, smiling proudly. He had found the perfect present.

So, how did you like it? Keep in mind, the next chapter will be the next day!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	4. December 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING COWS BECAUSE COWS ROCK!

SoDaSluShEe, vous parlez Francais ausi? Je vais demenage la ba le 24 Juillet! (SoDaSluShEe , you speak French too? I'm moving there July 24!)

Yes, this is the future!

Note: **I am writing 2 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Teen Titans, I am your Kitty)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

****

December 18

6:00

(Curse that freaking dream! How am I supposed to concentrate with it? Especially since I don't know what makes me feel so happy!)

Raven sat up in her bed. She had had the dream again. Raven considered going into her mirror to figure out why she had this dream, but she was afraid to. What if her emotions told her something she didn't want to know?

Raven sighed and got up. It was days like these she wished that she could be a normal teenager. Instead of having to wake up at 6:00 in the morning to keep her powers in check, she could sleep in like all the other Titans. She could smile and laugh and play. She could feel for other people. She could cry. She could love.

(No use believing in fantasies)

Raven got dressed and left her room. She went downstairs and made herself some herbal tea. It was going to be a long day.

****

11:00

"No! Don't hurt her!" murmured Gar in his sleep. He screamed and rolled over, which caused him to fall out of his bed. He woke up with a jolt.

(A nightmare. Just a nightmare. About... aliens. And Raven.)

Gar stood up and went downstairs. He went into the main room, where all the Titans were moving about. Kori and Richard were talking to each other in a corner, Vic was playing a video game, and Raven was reading a book about... cats.

"Why cats?" asked Gar. Raven lowered her book to show her eyes.

"I like cats."

(She'll love my present)

"What are you wearing?" asked Raven. Gar looked down. He was in his yellow duck boxers, with a big shirt thrown over it. He blushed.

"My pjs! We're all friends here, right?"

"I should get paid for this," said Raven. She continues reading her book.

"What about your pjs, Raven?"

"I don't come downstairs dressed like I just woke up."

"Well, I did!"

"Can you two please stop fighting!" yelled Richard.

"I have seen Raven in the clothes of the pajamas," said Kori.

"Really? What were they like?" asked Gar.

"I do not know if Raven wishes for me to reveal that."

"Go ahead, Kori," said Raven. Vic paused his game. Everyone in the room wanted to know what Raven wore to bed.

"She wears a nightgown."

"What does it look like?" asked Gar.

"Do you want me to go fetch it?" asked Kori.

"Yeah!" yelled Vic.

"May I?" Kori asked Raven.

"No."

"Aw, come on Rae!"

"I said no! I'm leaving!"

****

11:00 (pm)

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Titans, go!" Raven heard Robin yell. Raven flung off her covers and ran downstairs. There, all the other Titans were waiting.

"What's the emergency?" she asked.

"Gotcha!" yelled Gar. He flung out a camera and took a photo of Raven in her pink frilly nightgown.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	5. December 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING ALIENS THAT EAT ROCKS AND LIKE TO EXPERIMENT ON PEOPLE THAT ARE BLONDE WITH ROCK POWERS!

Sorry so much for not updating in a while! But it seems that moving takes A LOT more time then planned.

Note: **I am writing 2 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Codename: Kids Next Door, The Chosen)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

****

December 19

12:00 Mall

"So, where to?" asked Gar. He and Raven were shopping for the holidays, Gar bearing a large black eye from where Raven had punched him after the "Nightie Incident".

Richard had specially told _them_ to go. Together. Personally, Gar thought it was all a plot for Raven and Gar to get together. They had already been mobbed by rabid Raveast (as they called themselves) fans, and nearly killed by every other supporters. It got so bad they had to go Steel City, where everyone knew about the Titans East, and not the Teen Titans.

"Well," said Raven, checking the list, "we have decorations and food (they been transported to Tower via Titans East), so all we need is a tree and some form of star."

"To the tree shop!" yelled Gar, thrusting his arm up like a superhero (which he) and started walking.

"That way," said Raven, pointing opposite to where Gar was heading. Gar stopped for a moment, then followed Raven the other way.

"I knew that."

They walked together in silence, attracting looks because of their... interesting attire. Raven, as usual, was wearing very dark clothing. Having obtained a pierced belly button in the presence of Starfire (Starfire had gotten one as well), she now wore a skull on her navel, and she was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt which showed her middle, as well as cargo pants. Gar was wearing a green sweater, green coat, green hat, green gloves, green pants, and _still_ managing to look like a frozen elf.

"Hi," said Gar to the tree seller.

"Hey, babe," said the tree seller to Raven. Gar, acting on impulse, stepped in front of Raven.

"Back off," he said in a cold voice, but soon realized his mistake.

(She has every right to go out with this guy, and I just ruined that chance for her! I'm such a dork! She must hate me!)

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to hit on your girl," said the tree seller.

"I'm not his girl!"

"She's not my girl!" said the both of them at the same time. The guy looked at them, confused.

"Whatever. Come on." Raven and Gar followed the tree seller into the depths of the store.

"What kind of tree do you guys want?" asked the youth. Gar and Raven exchanged glances.

"Um, a tall one?" said Gar.

"_Very _helpful," retorted Raven sarcastically.

"Well, do you have an idea?" asked Gar angrily.

"Yes," said Raven. She closed her eyes, and for a moment Gar realized how beautiful Raven really was. Her delicate pearly skin was a deep contrast to her mauve hair, which fell in wonderful locks in front of her face. Her eyes, when opened, were a deep lavender, so entrancing you could just melt into them.

But then Raven opened her eyes, and the moment was broken.

"I have chosen one," said Raven. A tree, encased in black aura, came speeding towards them. "This one."

"Cool," breathed the youth that was helping them.

"How much will that be?" asked Gar, ready to get this over with.

"13.50," said the youth. Gar forked over the money and left hurriedly.

"Now all we need is a star," said Raven. Gar nodded, and entered a decorating store.

"I like this one," said Gar, pointing to a gleaming star.

"No, I like that one," said Raven pointing to an angel. It was very beautiful, with long purple hair and black wings. It was dressed in a black robe.

"Why that one?" asked Gar. Raven didn't answer for a moment.

"It reminds me of someone," said Raven sadly.

"Who?"

(My mother)

Raven shook her head.

"No one."

"Who?"

"No one, Gar!"

"Who?"

"MY MOTHER!" yelled Raven finally. A tear leaked out of her lavender eye. Raven brushed it away impatiently.

"Just get the other one," she said, and turned on Raven. Gar reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay. She's dead. Nothing can change that." Gar looked at Raven sadly, then reached up or the angel.

"It's beautiful," he said. He went over to the cashier and bought it. When he came back, Raven was in full control of her emotions again.

"Let's go," said Raven coolly.

"Raven-"

"Let's go." Raven teleported them back to the Tower, leaving Gar a lot to consider.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	6. December 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING ALIENS THAT EAT ROCKS AND LIKE TO EXPERIMENT ON PEOPLE THAT ARE BLONDE WITH ROCK POWERS!

Ha! I'm finally catching up!

Note: **I am writing 2 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Codename: Kids Next Door, The Chosen)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

****

December 20

6:00, Tower

(Damn it! Why? Why? Why is that dream so annoying?)

Raven sat up, rubbing her temples. She needed herbal tea. _Now_.

Raven went over to her dresser and took out a black robe. She had slept in the nude last night, making sure to lock her door, because of the heater in her room at full blast. Raven put on the black robe.

(It's not like anyone is going to be awake)

Raven headed downstairs and mixed herself a cup of herbal tea. She sat down on the couch and sipped her tea. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep, tired out by her dream.

****

7:00, Tower

Gar woke up, aching everywhere. He groaned at sat up. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he headed downstairs for a cup hot chocolate. While the milk was warming, Gar noticed a shape on the couch. Slowly, not knowing what it was, he headed towards it.

It was only Raven. Gar relaxed at the sight of her. She was wearing a robe, which showed off some bust and a long, beautiful leg. Gar knew he should look away, but he couldn't. She looked... perfect. Like nothing could break her.

BRINNNNNNNGGGGGG! The microwave beeper brought Gar back to Earth. He hurriedly ran to his hot chocolate, pretending not to notice as Raven sat up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look at her attire in horror. She looked up at Gar, and he quickly directed his eyes to his hot chocolate.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning," said Raven suspiciously. "I'm going upstairs to change."

Involuntarily, Gar thought of her bust and that leg. Gar shook his head.

"Right."

****

7:05, Raven's Room

"What was he doing there? What was I doing asleep? What did he see?" muttered Raven in her room. She was getting changed, and she could not help thinking about the sight of Gar without a shirt on, and the thought he had seen something while she was sleeping.

(Well, even if he _did_ see something, it's not like we're not friends)

But still, the idea of him seeing something she didn't want him to see made her skin crawl. Not because she didn't like that idea, but because-

(He might think I'm ugly)

Where did _that _come from? She was certainly not ugly, and even if Gar had thought she was, it didn't matter. Right?

(Right)

Even so, Raven could not push the thought of him thinking she was ugly out of his mind.

(Oh, get a grip! You do **_not_ **love him, Raven!)

****

7:05, Main Room

Gar sipped at his hot chocolate absentmindedly. He had put away Raven's remains of her herbal tea, and he was now sitting on the couch, looking at the pictures on the table in front of him. One of them was a picture that Kori had taken. It was he and Raven, sitting on a bench talking. Gar remembered that day fondly. They had been randomly talking, one of few moments they had had together. Gar found himself wishing that he had more of those moments with Raven. They had not had enough. Gar sighed.

"So you finally realized it, huh?" came a voice form behind it. Gar whirled around. It was Vic.

"Realized what?"

"That you love her."

"Love her? Please! She's so- so-" But as Gar fought to get his feelings out, he realized that there were no feelings to explain how he felt about Raven. Gar fell silent.

"Exactly," said Vic. He sat down next to Gar.

"You know you love her. You can't ignore it."

Gar put his head in his hands. "You're right. But what do I do about it?"

"Tell her."

"Tell her!"

"On Christmas. You did say you had the perfect present."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," said Vic smugly.

"I'll tell her on Christmas. I will."

"Good." Vic got up. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go to sleep. Getting up this early is torture." Vic left the room, leaving Gar to think about what he had just admitted.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	7. December 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING ALIENS THAT EAT ROCKS AND LIKE TO EXPERIMENT ON PEOPLE THAT ARE BLONDE WITH ROCK POWERS!

Ha! I'm finally catching up!

Note: **I am writing 2 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Codename: Kids Next Door, The Chosen)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

****

December 21

6:00, Tower

Raven woke up, knowing that her dream had happened once again. She tried to ignore it. There was no point in trying to remember things that she can't remember. Raven sighed and got out of bed. She hesitated in going downstairs, for fear of falling asleep again. She settled on just sitting in her room, reading her new Stephen King novel, Insomnia (A/N I love that book!).

Raven was at the part when Doc #3 kills Rosalie when she started getting freaked out. After all, Stephen King was scary, and images of Doc #3 filled her mind. She got up quickly and left her room. She needed to be in the company of someone, _anyone_. Without thinking, she found herself in front of Gar's door, her hand raised to knock.

(What am I doing here? I should be going to Kori, not Gar!)

But Raven could not move. Fear petrified every pore of her body, and she didn't have enough courage to go all the way to Kori's room. She paused for only a moment, then knocked on the door.

****

7:00, Tower

Gar rolled over in his sleep. There was an intermittent pounding in his head, and it wouldn't stop. Finally he got up and opened the door.

"_What_?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

Raven.

She looked beautiful, in a black tang top and jeans. Gar found his eyes taking in every pore of her body, and Raven doing the same to him. He suddenly felt self-conscious, aware that he was wearing a pair of old jeans and no shirt.

Then Raven spoke and the moment was gone.

"I- I think I left something in this room," she said. Gar moved over so that she could come in. Raven walked around the room, nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Gar, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," said Raven, trying to suppress the urge to wring her hands. It was weird how much a simple book could scare her...

(But was it the book? Or was it just the urge to see... _him_?)

(Of course it was the book!)

"Are you sure? You look... scared." Gar moved closer to Raven. He put his hand on her head. "Are you coming down with something?"

"It's nothing," said Raven sharply, swatting his hand away. It was then they both realized how close they were to each other. Gar's body was barely an inch away from Raven's, and his face was even closer. Raven had the urge to kiss him, and she almost did it, but then her senses came back to her, and she quickly moved away from him.

(I did not want to kiss him! It was just the cold!)

(Was it, Raven? Was it?)

(Yes! It was!)

But her voice sounded feeble even in her mind.

"I suppose I left it somewhere else," said Raven, tears threatening to overflow. She hurried out of the room.

"Raven!" came Gar's voice, but Raven ran to her room, afraid of letting him see the tears, yet not afraid to cry.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	8. December 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING COWS BECAUSE COWS ROCK!

CHECK BELOW! READ THE NEW STORY! PLEASE! I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW!

Note: **I am writing 3 so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Kids Next Door, The Chosen, and my newest one, New Beginnings, is another Teen Titans one! I would appreciate it if you could check it out!)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

****

December 22

12:00, Titan's Tower

"Raven! Kori!" barked Richard. He watched as Kori flew over to him, and Raven appeared from her usual black vortex.

"What?" asked Raven venomously.

"I need you to hang these decorations outside," said Richard, taken aback by Raven's tone.

"But, Robin (A/N She never liked calling him Richard), did we not already hang up decorations?" asked Kori, confused.

"Yes, but we didn't hang up the Christmas ones, only the Jewish ones," said Richard.

"I do not understand," said Kori, puzzled. Raven groaned.

"You don't need too. All we need to do is hang these up," she said, and grabbed Kori, her powers taking the decorations. They then both sunk into the black vortex that Raven had conjured.

Richard shook his head once Raven had gone.

"What's eating her?" he asked himself.

****

12:02, Outside Titan's Tower

"Please, Raven, you seem to have the 'troubled mood'. May I ask what is wrong?" asked Kori.

"No," said Raven curtly. How was she suppose to explain that she was confused about Gar? Better to let it go. Kori flew in front of Raven.

"I do not care," said Kori. "I want to help you, friend Raven!"

"Well, you can help by putting this up," said Raven, and shoved a decoration at Kori.

"Please, I want to help your soul," said Kori.

"I have no soul," said Raven curtly. She put up a giant Santa Claus. "There is nothing to be helped."

"Raven, Robin told me that everyone has a soul, even you!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Raven, how am I suppose to help you if you do not co-operate?"

"I DO NOT NEED ANY HELP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Raven, and she disappeared, leaving Kori in the cold.

****

12:06, Raven's Room

"Raven! Raven! Raven, open up!" yelled Kori, banging on Raven's door. "Raven! Open, or I shall have to break the door!" Raven got up furiously and opened her door. If she could have slammed it open, she would have.

"_What_?" she asked Kori, her voice dripping with venom.

"Please, friend, I just want to help!" said Kori. "May I come in?" Raven sighed and moved aside. Kori came in, and sat on Raven's bed.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"I would like to know what you are eating," said Kori. Raven smiled at the mistake.

"I think you mean what is eating me," she said.

"But nothing is eating you," said Kori confused.

"Never mind. And nothing is bothering me. I'm just tired," Raven rubbed her eyes. Kori put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not try and fool me. What is the center of your problem?"

"No one," said Raven. Kori smiled.

"I never asked who was the center of your problem, just what," said Kori.

(Damn it!)

"_Nothing _is eating me," said Raven.

"If I guess, will you tell me?" asked Kori. Raven nodded.

(She'll never guess)

"Is it Gar?" Raven stared at Kori, her mouth hanging open.

"How-"

"It is not hard to see. I think he loves you back," said Kori. The word love seemed to bring Raven back to her senses.

"I do NOT love Garfield Logan!" yelled Raven. "Get out of my room!" Kori got up calmly and left. Raven needed time to think.

"Do not worry, she did not mean it," said Kori once the door had closed behind her. A nearby green fly morphed into Gar.

"How do you know that?" asked Gar, his eyes full of tears.

"She is confused," said Kori, and she left. Gar sighed and leaned on Raven's door, not knowing that on the other side, Raven was covering her mouth in surprise.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	9. December 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING COWS BECAUSE COWS ROCK!

Note: **I am writing 3 so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Kids Next Door, The Chosen, and my newest one, New Beginnings, is another Teen Titans one! I would appreciate it if you could check it out!)**

**Hello, please, please, PLEASE read New Beginnings. I DON'T WANT TO THINK IT'S CRAP- IF IT IS, REVIEW ME AND TELL ME IT'S CRAP!**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

**December 23**

After Raven had heard that Gar loved her, she had not made any contact with anyone. She had fallen into a troubled sleep.

**6:00, Raven's Room**

Raven woke up, sitting straight up. She was scared this time, because she could remember the dream that had been bothering her. It wasn't a nightmare, in a way. It was about her. And Gar. They had been kissing, and Raven was sure this was the dream she had been having for a while. And this time, Raven could not ignore it. She knew she had to consult her mirror. This was a crisis.

Raven had 8 emotions in her mirror, and they all had different colored cloaks. Happy was the pink cloak, Timid was the gray cloak, Brave had the green cloak, Rude was the orange cloak, Wisdom had the brown cloak, Knowledge the yellow cloak, Affection was the purple cloak , and Anger, the most dangerous, was in possession of a red cloak.

Raven took out her mirror and cleared her mind. She soon felt the mirror envelope her, and she was in her mind. She looked around for her emotions, and silently called them. Soon, all of them, save Anger, who was roaming around somewhere, were surrounding her.

Raven looked at each of her emotions in their eyes, then spoke.

"I have come to you because of Garfield Logan. I would like you all to speak one at a time, on what you think. I would like it if you went in a line, on the order you think appropriate." Soon Raven had a line in front of her. She couldn't see in what order they were in, but she was sure it was a good choice. The one in front of her was Brave.

"_I_ think that you should go up to him, kiss him, or slap him, whatever, and then everything will work out," she said, then moved aside. Behind her was Happy.

"Well, it's obvious! You need to stop being so sad! If you're happy, every thing will work out!" she said bubbly. Raven groaned on the inside. Happy moved aside and there stood Timid.

Raven felt a little shiver come from inside her. She was sorta afraid of her Timid self, since Timid always spoke her fears.

"Don't do anything. Pretend nothing happened. He might not like you , you know. He could hate you," said Timid. "If you ignore him, everything will work out."

Raven shivered. Timid stepped aside and let Rude show up.

"Do whatever. I don't care what you do, as long as you get happiness in the end. It's annoying when you're not. Just do whatever, and everything will work out," said Rude. She stepped aside for Knowledge.

Raven held her breath. Knowledge would know if or if not she loved Gar.

"You love him, Raven. Before you can do anything, you must accept this fact. Then everything will be alright," said Knowledge, then stepped aside. This time, Raven was taken aback. She had expected for Affection to be next, but it was Wisdom.

"Raven, tell him. It is the wisest thing to do. Then everything will be alright," said Wisdom. She stared at Raven for a moment, then moved away for Affection, who, Raven just realized, had become Love.

"Follow your heart, Raven. You always ignore it. Always push it away. Stop it. Follow your heart, and you will find true happiness," said Love. And with that, Raven left her mirror.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	10. SORRY

I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, IM STILL IN THE STORY, ITS JUST WITH THE WHOLE LEARNING FRENCH AND THEN ALL THE DRAMA IN MY LIFE AND ALL THE CRAP GOING ON, I HAVENT HAD TIME! I WILL UPDATE SOON, HOPEFULLY!


	11. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING ALIENS THAT EAT ROCKS AND LIKE TO EXPERIMENT ON PEOPLE THAT ARE BLONDE WITH ROCK POWERS!

OMG, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT A WHILE. It's been so crazy... I LOVE YOU, MY AMERICAN FRIENDS! THAT SCRAPBOOK WAS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME!

Note: **I am writing 3 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Codename: Kids Next Door, The Chosen and my new one, another Teen Titans one, New Beginnings)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

**Christmas Eve **

**6:00, Tower**

'I love him. I really do,' was Raven's first thought as she woke up. 'I love him.' Her heart filled with love.

Her light bulb broke.

Then reality crashed back down.

It didn't matter. Even if she did love him, how could she be with him? Every time she would get close, her powers would take over. Her father could come back. Raven would do anything for that not to happen. Even give up Gar.

She could destroy the whole universe.

Fate controlled everything. Obviously, fate did not want her to be with Gar.

Anger welled up inside her.

Another light bulb broke.

She had to meditate. Raven assumed the position needed for her meditation. Immediately, by habit, her mind reject all her feelings. She was calm.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven said without thinking.

**12:00, Tower**

"Titans!" Richard's voice cut into Raven's meditation. She sighed and got out of her pose. Her body ached all over. She had really over done the meditation. She must have needed it more then she realized.

"Raven?" came Richard's voice. Raven sank into her black aura.

"I'm here," she said. Richard jumped. He hadn't seen her come in.

"Right. Well, as you all know, today is the annual Superhero's Appreciation Christmas Ball," everyone except Kori and Richard sucked in their breath. Richard looked dismayed. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Well, with all the stuff going on..." said Gar in an apologetic voice. Raven made sure not to look at him. Richard ran his hand through his hand.

"Well, it's a good thing I picked out all your outfits before hand," he said, and grabbed a bag of clothes which had been lying next to him.

"This is Kori's outfit," he said, and held up a beautiful white dress. It was spaghetti strapped, and reached to Kori's mid thigh, and it looked very tight. Richard blushed. "They must have sent the wrong dress," he said, looking into the bag.

"No! It's the right dress, I asked for it," said Kori, delighted.

"What?"

"I asked the man to change the dress. I picked this one," she said, and flew of with her dress.

"Alright, well, then..." Richard coughed and reached once more into the bag. "The boys all have pretty much the same thing, a blue tuxedo." He held out two tuxedos, and Victor and Gar reached for them, then ran off.

"Okay... Raven, this is your dress," said Richard, and reached into the bag. He pulled out a dress. The light bulb above them broke. It was a beautiful dress, a long sleeveless, sparkly blue dress that reached to the floor. It had a long slit on one leg, so revealing that Raven blushed when thinking about wearing it. She reached for it.

"It's so beautiful... I can't wear it. I would look horrible," she said, and started to hand it back to Richard, but he didn't let her.

"You'll look beautiful," he said, and reached into the bag once more. "This came with it." He took out arm sleeves the same color as the dress, handed it to Raven, and left.

Raven looked at the dress again and sighed, then teleported to her room.

**6:00 PM, Titans Tower**

"Titans! Time to go!"

Raven sighed. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. Kori had helped her get ready. Kori looked beautiful, of course. She had curled her hair, and was wearing pearl earrings and a pearl chocker. Her legs were bare, and she was wearing white high heels.

Kori had dressed Raven. As well as the dress, Kori had put Raven's hair up in a blue clip, and she had took out Raven's diamond earrings and necklace and put them on Raven. She was wearing blue high heels, and no tights, on Kori's orders. As Kori had said, "Your legs are too beautiful to be in tight, constricting things. All the boys will fly for you."

Raven looked at herself once more in the mirror. She wasn't so sure.

"Come on, Raven!" exclaimed Kori. Raven sighed and walked out into the hallway.

**6:04 PM, Titans Tower**

Gar caught his breath. Raven was gorgeous. Not pretty, not beautiful, gorgeous. She radiated in the room. It was the first time he had seen Raven dressed up, and Gar would remember the sight forever. Raven's eyes sparkled with joy.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Karen," said Victor.

"Karen?" echoed Raven. What was she doing here?

"You know, Bee!" said Gar. Raven averted her eyes.

"I know who she is, but what is she doing here?" said Raven.

"Yeah, what _is_ she doing here?' asked Gar. The other Titans stared at them.

"What do you mean?" asked Victor. "She's my date!"

"What!" exclaimed Raven and Gar.

"We needed a date?" asked Gar.

"A date?" said Raven at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Yes, a date. I said it specifically," said Richard. he looked at their faces. "Don't tell me you forgot! Well, you'll have to go with each other, you can't find a date on such short notice."

Raven looked at Gar. This was just perfect! How was she supposed to concentrate on not killing everyone while dancing with Gar?

"Well, I guess we're stuck with each other," said Gar, joking. he held out his arm. Raven hesitantly took it.

"Who are you guys taking?" Raven asked Kori and Richard. They blushed. Gar slyly smiled immediately.

"I knew you guys had a thing for each other!" he said, laughing.

"Shut up," muttered Richard.

The bell rang again.

"Karen!" exclaimed Victor, and ran for the door. He came back with Karen. She looked beautiful, of course. Her hair, normally up in two buns, was hanging down to her shoulders, and it was frizzy in a way that looked beautiful on her. She was wearing a sleeveless and backless yellow dress, as short as Kori's.

"Are y'all ready to party?" asked Victor. The Titans nodded. "Then let's go!" yelled Victor, and they all headed for the car.

**6:43, Jump City Ballroom**

"Hello, Masters Garfield Logan, Richard Grayson, and Victor Stone," said the man at the gate. "Welcome Misses Kor- Kor- " struggled the man.

"Just call me Kori," said Kori.

"My apologies, Miss Kori. Welcome, Misses Kori, Raven Roth, and Karen Bee," said the man, and opened the gate. Raven looked at Karen in a questioning way.

"I didn't want to give them my real last name. What about you? Roth?" asked Karen.

"My mother's last name," answered Raven.

"Introducing the Titans, Master Garfield Logan and Miss Raven Roth," said the woman that was standing inside the ballroom, next to the door, when Raven and Gar entered.

"Introducing the Titans, Master Richard Grayson and Miss Kori," Raven heard behind her. Obviously she had heard the word from the man at the gate. "Introducing the Titan and Titan East, Master Victor Stone and Miss Karen Bee," finished the woman. Immediately they were surrounded by people.

"God, I hate these formalities," muttered Gar to Raven as the mayor of Jump City approached them.

"I agree," muttered Raven back.

"Miss Roth, I must say you look very ravishing. And Mr. Logan, what a fine young man you have become," said the mayor, shaking their hands.

"Thank you, mayor. We're happy to be here," said Raven.

"Why, it's a pleasure for you to have come!" said the major, all smiles.

"Raven!" came a voice.

"If you'll excuse us," said Gar, and they headed over to Kori.

"What's up?" asked Raven to Kori.

"Look! It's Wondergirl!" said Kori.

"Wondergirl?" asked Raven.

"We meet her at the Tournament of Heroines, remember?"

"Right. What was her name again?"

"I was hoping you would know!" said Kori, distressed.

"What is she doing here, anyway?" asked Gar. (A/N All the names I made up. the only real names are the Titans and Bee's. The rest I made up)

"She's Speedy's- sorry, Jake's date," said Richard.

"How do you know that?" asked Gar.

"He told me," said Richard.

"Do you know her name? Hurry, she's coming this way!" said Kori, distraught.

"Yeah, I think it's Courtney," said Richard.

"You think?" asked Kori.

"Does it matter?" asked Raven.

"Yes!" yelled Kori in a whisper.

"Here she comes," said Gar.

"Hey, guys!" said Jake.

"Hey, Jake," said Richard, smiling.

"I'm sure you've all met Courtney, my date?" said Jake, smiling. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his mask, like Richard's, was off.

"Not all of us," said Gar.

"Well, Gar and Richard, this is Courtney, my date," said Jake. "She was formerly Wondergirl." Raven looked at Courtney, realizing how beautiful she really was. Sure, her dress, a strapless pink minidress, was horrible, but Courtney herself was beautiful. Long locks of blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes made her stunning.

"Hey, Courtney," said Gar.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you guys," said Courtney. She shook Richard and Gar's hands. As she shook Gar's hand, Raven went cold all over. She felt mad at Courtney, though she didn't know why. In a flash, she understood she was jealous. It was her first time feeling jealousy. She quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"It's nice to see you again," said Raven, and shook Courtney's hand. Kori did the same.

"Is anyone from the Tournament here?" asked Kori, looking around.

"No, but the Justice League showed up," answered Speedy (A/N Sorry, but I had to. I need more superheroes! This is a superhero ball!).

"The Justice League?" asked Victor from behind them.

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere," said Gar.

"Cool! I wanted to meet Green Lantern," said Victor excitedly. He hurried off, Karen shaking her head and running after him.

"Miss Roth! Mr. Logan! May we have a picture?" a journalist's voice floated by.

"Well, duty calls," said Gar, and he and Raven headed off.

"I wonder if Leo is here?" asked Raven.

"Aqualad? I dunno," said Gar, looking around.

"Good, good, now please come together, smile," said the journalist. Raven and Gar smiled and blinked at the flash. "Thank you!" said the journalist. She looked shyly at the two Titans. "I don't suppose you could sign this? For the kids?" she asked, holding out a clipboard with two pieces of paper on it and a pen.

"Of course," said Gar before Raven could answer. He took the paper from the journalist. "What are your kids names?"

"Jack and Lily," answered the journalist, obviously delighted. Gar signed the paper, then handed it to Raven. Sighing, she signed it as well, then left.

"Gar, you know I hate autographs!' she hissed at Gar, as soon as they were out of earshot from the journalist.

"Why?"

Raven blushed. "No one wants an autograph from me!" she said, embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't they want an autograph from you?' asked Gar, curious. Raven blushed even more violently.

"What do you think? I almost destroyed the world!" said Raven, and to her embarrassment, she felt tears start up.

"Raven, look at me," said Gar, and grabbed Raven by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You are not below us. Not because of your father. You are no different then us, do you understand? You're a beautiful, intelligent woman. And I will not hear talk like that come out of your mouth! Got it?"

Raven nodded, happy. He cares about her. gar let go of her shoulders.

"Come, on, let's finish these formalities," he said, and offered his arm. raven took it, her happiness gone. 'Oh Gar,' she thought. 'I'm not like you. You can show feeling. I cannot.'

"Raven! Gar! How are you?" Leo approached them, his date clinging on to his arm.

"Hey Leo! What's up?' asked Gar. Leo was dressed in a black tuxedo that matched his hair and eyes. His date was a pretty girl, blonde and a bit rough looking. She was wearing a green dress that matched her green eyes.

"This is Mia. Mia, this is Raven and Gar," said Leo.

"Yo," said Mia, and held her hand out. Gar and Raven shook it.

"Where do you come from?' asked Gar, trying to make a conversation.

"Will all superheroes please come to the dance floor?" came a voice from the speakers.

"Looks like the formalities are done. Time to dance!" said Gar, and dragged Raven to the dance floor.

"I can't dance!" she exclaimed.

"Neither can I," said Gar with a smile.

**9:00, Ballroom**

The party was booming. It had been just classical music before, but know it was things like the Cha-Cha Slide and some rock songs. Now a song came on that Raven didn't recognize.

"Come on, Rae!" yelled Gar, and started doing something so weird Raven came close to laughing, until she realized everything else was doing it.

"Rae?" called Gar.

"What is this?" asked Raven, confused.

"You don't know?" asked Gar. He stopped doing the dance. "This is the Cotton Eye Joe! Here, let me teach you," said Gar, and grabbed Raven's hand. "Look, you put your right foot out and then," said Gar, and demonstrated. Raven smiled, and soon got the hang of it.

"This is so much fun!" she yelled to Gar over the music.

"See? You should get out more!" said Gar, laughing. Raven laughed.

A lamp broke.

**11:58, Ballroom**

"It's two minutes to Christmas! So everyone, and I mean everyone, go out on the dance floor and dance with your date! This is a slow song for all you lovers!" said the Dj into the microphone. A slow song came on.

"Rae, come on! Let's dance!" said Gar, and grabbed Rae's hand.

"But-" but her sentence was cut off by Gar suddenly hugging her to him, and all the sudden, she was slow dancing with him, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. Nothing felt as wonderful as this, dancing with him. Raven felt joy she never knew she could feel, and she was soaring above everything, looking at the Earth with new eyes.

All too soon it was over.

Raven looked into Gar's eyes and saw a longing, so deep, she knew that he loved her, and she loved him. And knowing that was better then anything in the world.

"It's almost Christmas! Just 30 more seconds!" a voice called far away.

Gar was so close, and she could see every detail of him. He really was beautiful.

"10, 9, 8," the voice called.

He was leaning towards her. Raven closed her eyes, ready for the pressure of his lips.

"7, 6, 5..."

No, she couldn't. She couldn't kiss him. It would ruin everything.

"4, 3, 2..."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Raven, then pushed Gar away and ran, a shower of glass following her tears.

"Christmas!"

"Raven! Wait!"

WOW! THAT WAS LONG!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	12. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did, Terra would DIE! DIE TERRA! DIE IN AN ACCIDENT INVOLVING ALIENS THAT EAT ROCKS AND LIKE TO EXPERIMENT ON PEOPLE THAT ARE BLONDE WITH ROCK POWERS!

OMG, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT A WHILE. It's been so crazy... I LOVE YOU, MY AMERICAN FRIENDS! THAT SCRAPBOOK WAS THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME!

Note: **I am writing 3 stories at once, so I might be a bit slow on updating. Thank you for understanding (my other story is Codename: Kids Next Door, The Chosen and my new one, another Teen Titans one, New Beginnings)**

Talking- "."

Thinking- (.)

**Christmas **

**12:00, Titans Tower**

'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Raven thought. She was still crying, all though she was trying to control it. 'Get a grip, Raven! STOP this! You didn't feel for 15 years! You shouldn't start now! STOP!' But it was out of her hands. All the training she'd had on Azarath had disappeared. For 15 years she hadn't felt a single thing. But then she met the Titans, and everything had crumbled away. How could she have let it slip so far? She had managed for 15 years! Her training should have made her impervious of getting close to anyone. The Titans had affected her in a way she never would have expected. Her mother would be ashamed.

Raven sat down on her bed. This was it. She couldn't stay here, not with Gar making her feelings going crazy very other second. She was willing to give up her emotions for the world. Her happiness was not as important as humanity. She would **not** destroy the world because of adolescent feelings. There was no way.

Raven got up, and packed herself a suitcase. She would go. 'Where?' asked a voice. Raven paused.

'It doesn't matter,' she thought. 'Away from here.'

Raven brought her clothes, her mirror, bathroom essentials. After looking at it for a moment, she also brought her favorite picture. It was of her and the rest of the Titans. Kori was hugging Richard with a happy smile, Richard was blushing. Vic was flashing the camera a giant smile and a peace sign (or a V for Victory sign). Gar was next to Raven, smiling his big goofy smile. Raven herself was scowling, but underneath it was a smile. Raven felt a tear go down her cheek. She rushed it away with impatience. She had no time for this. They would be here soon.

Raven picked up her suitcase. Something was missing. She thought for a moment, then picked up a pen and a piece of paper. She jotted down a note, then looked around the room. With a moment's hesitation, she brought out her old blue cloak and put it on. 'I am not Raven,' thought Raven. 'I am Angela Roth.' And with that, she disappeared into her black vortex.

**12:30, Titans Tower**

Gar hurried up into the tower.

"Raven?" he asked into the darkness. "Raven! RAVEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled, then ran around the house. He looked everywhere except her room. He looked there last. He was afraid, afraid of seeing certain things missing, like her mirror, some clothes. He was afraid that she had done what he would never be able to handle. Finally, after looking around the Tower once more, he headed for her room, and slowly, very slowly, opened the door. Then he saw something worse than any of that.

A white piece of paper, folded in half, was on her bed. Walking slowly, not looking anywhere else, he slowly picked it up. He looked at it for a moment, noticing the sheer whiteness of the paper. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened the paper. First he just admired her handwriting, smooth and lean and curly. He breathed in the scent of the paper, the faint smell of lilacs. He then read the words written on the paper.

_Titans,_

_I am so sorry, but I cannot stay here any longer. As hard as I try, my feelings keep coming back and haunting me. I cannot let what happened that day happen again. I am not risking the sake of humanity for my foolish feelings. For as much as I love you all, I will not risk the same thing happening. Never again will my father come loose. Never again. I love you._

_Raven_

She had never said it, not once. Never out loud. Gar had never even heard the word love come out of her mouth. But she had loved them. And even though it ever said it in the note, he knew that she had left because of that love. Because of the love she felt for them, but most of all, because of the love she had felt for him.

Gar stood up, clutching the note. He would not let it end like this. No way.

Distantly he heard the other Titans calling his name. He did not respond. As if in a daze, he walked downstairs. They were all there, looking at him.

"Gar? Are you okay?" asked Vic. Gar looked at him, still in the daze. He didn't understand. None of them did. He silently handed over the note, then grabbed his coat.

"What? What is this? Gar, where are you going?" asked Richard.

"I'm going to find her," said Gar. He grabbed his wallet, then a hat.

"Gar, please, stop, think," begged Kori.

"I'm sorry," said Gar. "But thinking is something I have done too much."

And with that, Gar left the Tower. None of the others followed.

Victor looked from Richard to Kori. Then he looked down at the note in his hand and read it. Silently, he handed it over to Kori and Richard. They read it as silently as Victor. When they were done, Richard looked up gravely.

"What does this mean?" asked Kori fearfully. Victor looked at Richard fearfully, dreading the worst.

"This means," answered Richard, his voice graver than his face, "the end of the Titans." The other Titans hug their heads. Then Richard slowly ripped the note up and opened his hand. Small pieces of white paper fell on the floor. Then, silently and sadly, Richard walked out of the Tower, Kori following him. After a moment, Victor followed them. At the door, his hand hovering over the light switch, Victor turned back to the now empty Tower.

"Goodbye," he said sadly, and turned off the lights for the whole Tower.

Wow. I SO did not expect that! I was all ready for the happy ending, then all the sudden my fingers typed something completely different! So I guess there must be a sequel, then! Look out for it!

REVIEW! PLEASE! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS! SO PRESS THE BUTTON!

l l l l

v v v v


	13. Part 2, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TT cause if I did TERRA WOULD HAVE DIED SO MORE HARSHLY!

I'm sad! So many people didn't like the ending... tear. Oh well. Well, I'm taking Shade's idea, that was the end of part one. Yeah, I know, very soap opera-ish, maybe someone will have an affair with a Spanish gardener... lol. OMG! My English is getting baddddddd! Anyway, this is like years later. And I don't know if it's still soap opera-ish, I wrote most of it in FS!

And for the flame, thanks for the info, but she WAS supposed to take her mother's name! I knew that was her mother's name, but I didn't Raven's real name wasn't Raven!

**Warning: This could be considered, for some, a chick flick. I'm not sure if it is, but just a warning!**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

"Mark my words, Garfield, that girl _will _me mine," Garfield Logan's ex-wife said into the phone.

"_That girl_ is your daughter," Gar responded, but Kelly had already hung up.

Gar leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"Is she being a bitch?" asked Robyn, Gar's fifteen year old daughter. Gar smiled weakly.

"You could say that."

"You have to win Dad. I _really_ don't want to live with her." Gar examined his daughter. She was a beautiful girl, having inherited Gar's green hair and eyes. Her skin, however, was very pale, like her mother. Gar flared up with anger in the very thought of Kelly. He still didn't know why he had married her.

"I hope I do win, Pumpkin." Robyn looked at her father.

"Why did she give me up, anyway?" she asked.

"Well, at the time, I had just given up being a big-time superhero, so she knew she couldn't have won. But now-"

"Now that things have cooled down, she wants me back."

"Exactly."

"Why did you marry her?"

"I was very, very sad."

"Yes I know, that's why you _divorced_ her. I was only a baby at the time, and she left you with me. But now the bitch is back, and she wants a little bitchette to go with her. But why were you so sad?"

"I won't trouble you with that."

"But-"

"No," said Gar firmly, and ruffled his daughter's short hair.

"Hey, what time are the Stones and Graysons coming over?"

"At twelve. The Graysons are bringing Adrian," said Gar slyly. Robyn blushed but acted unconcerned.

"So?" she asked.

"You so like him," said Gar. Robyn turned redder.

"Do not!"

"Oh come on, you so do!" Robyn sighed.

"Whatever. What time is it?" Gar grinned.

"11:45." Robyn jumped up.

"What! I have to do homework!" she said, and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, right!" called Gar up the stairs. He laughed. 'They so like each other.' Gar looked over to the mantle. His smile wiped off slowly. He looked at the object on the mantle and picked it up. He looked at it for a while, and then put it down with a sigh. That part of his life was over. The doorbell rang. Gar got up and opened the door.

"Gar!" a young girl hit Gar on his chest. Gar laughed and picked up the girl. She was a exact copy of her mother, same flaming red hair and green eyes.

"Hey Lily!" exclaimed Gar and kissed the seven year old on her cheek. "What's up?"

"We saw a monkey yesterday!" yelled the small girl.

"You did? At the zoo?" asked Gar.

"Yeah! It was really fun!"

"That's cool!"

"Hey Gar!" The rest of the family had shown up. Kori walked in. She looked exactly the same. Behind her came her daughter, Lucy. She was thirteen, and also had flaming red hair, but she had her feather's chocolate brown eyes. Behind her came Richard, and then Adrian. He was the eldest, sixteen, and he had his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

"Where's Robyn?" he asked the minute he walked in.

"Upstairs," answered Gar. After a quick hello, Adrian headed up the steps. Gar looked at him go up and shook his heads. He felt a tug on his pant leg, and looked down. Lily was looking up at him, a big smile on her face.

"Guess what?' she asked, all smiles.

"What?" asked Gar, for her benefit.

"Look!' Lily's face screwed up in a mask of concentration, and soon her hand was covered with a red light.

"Wow! That's amazing!" said gar to the small girl. Kori laughed.

"Hey Gar," she said and hugged him. Gar and Richard shook hands.

"She's an early bloomer, right?" asked Gar, meaning Lily.

"Yeah. Adrian could fly at two, but his star bolts were at ten. And Lucy here flew at one, and her star bolts were at nine. Lily flew at one, and she's controlling her star bolts now," said Kori.

"And you? What age could you do this?"

"Well, every full Tamarain can fly the minute they are born, but my sister and I got our star bolts by experiments, remember?"

"Right. So, Richard, what's up?"

"Well, I finally got that promotion!" said Richard, beaming.

"That's wonderful, Mr. Police Captain!" said Gar. Kori kissed her husband on the cheek. Gar noticed that Lucy was still standing there, looking very confused. Remembering how shy the girl was, he kindly asked if she wanted to watch TV. Lucy nodded and ran off, Lily following.

Richard watched the two go off and sighed. "I'm worried about Lucy. She doesn't have any friends, except for Jazlyn, but they don't even go to the same school!"

"Maybe Jazlyn can transfer schools. It'd be good for Lucy. Jazlyn's very outgoing. After all, Lily has helped Eric a lot these past few days," said Kori. She worked as a elementary teacher in the school that Jazlyn's little brother, Eric, and her own daughter went to.

"Yeah, I noticed Eric's a lot nicer now," said Gar.

The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devils," said Richard, and he opened the door.

There stood the Stone family. Vic came in first, followed by his eldest child, the thirteen year old Jazlyn. Unlike her parents, Jazlyn had blue eyes. Then Karen came in, her eight year old not far behind. Both children had their mother's powers and father's strength. It had taken Vic and Karen longer to have children, since they had to wait until Vic got his surgery to make him human again. Vic had lost his metal parts, but had kept his incredible strength.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Jazlyn.

"Watching TV with Lily," answered Gar. Both Jazlyn and Eric ran for the TV. Gar laughed. "No hello?" he asked the parents.

"Sorry, Gar, they're excited. It's been a while since they've seen each other," answered Karen. She looked around. 'Where's Robyn?"

"Upstairs with Adrian," said Kori. Vic smiled.

"They so have a thing for each other," he said, laughing.

"So, you guys want to help set the table?" asked Gar. "I made a completely vegan meal."

"You still doin' that? Man, when are you gonna figure out that meat is heaven on Earth?" asked Vic.

"Same time you realize that it's actually hell," said Gar, smiling. "Come on, once we set the table, we can eat."

"It's at times like this when I miss Rae," said Vic, without thinking. Gar stiffened. "She could have set the table so quick-"

"Yeah, but I'm sure we can set it fine," said Karen, giving Vic a look. "Come on, let's go." The adults left, but Gar stayed in the room. He picked up the object he had set on the mantle and fingered it.

"Oh Raven," he said quietly. "I wonder where you are now."

Angela Roth sat down to her lunch. He cats mewed for food. Angela fed them quickly, then dug in.

The phone rang. Angela sighed and got up. She picked up the phone and uttered a raspy, "Hello?"

"Angela, baby!" Angela sighed inwardly and sat down. Immediately Shadow, her small black kitten jumped up on her lap. Her other two cats, Pumpkin, an orange cat, and Rosie, a Siamese one, were still eating. "Good news! Your latest book came out with flying colors! I'm gonna hold a contest-" Angela stood up, and Shadow uttered a hurt meow. Angela bent down and pet her kitty, while still talking on the phone.

"Wait, hold up Ronnie. A contest?"

"Yeah, for publicity."

"I have enough publicity."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Angela, baby, don't be like this. We _need _this. No one likes an author that doesn't do anything with her fans!"

Angela sighed.

"What about my new book? Isn't that enough?"

"Not really. _Shadows of my Mind_ is good, probable your best so far, but you really need to _interact_."

"Listen, I _really _don't want to meet anyone."

"You can't afford to do this. You're a new writer-"

"I've been writing for three years now, Ronnie!"

"Angela, don't be difficult. I know it's hard for you, but don't. Just say yes to this contest. Please."

Angela sighed and switched the phone from one ear to the other.

"Alright. What's this contest?"

"Atta girl, Angie! The contest will probably something like the contestant writes an essay on why they want to meet you. The best one gets to meet their favorite author, or you." Angela sighed.

"Fine. Call me when you find the lucky winner."

"Gotcha, babe."

"Don't call me-" But Ronnie had hug up. Angela looked at the phone for a moment, then sat back down. Shadow jumped up once more, followed by Pumpkin and Rosie. Angela petted her cats absentmindedly. What had she just agreed to?


End file.
